


Stop The Time

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Tail Sex, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where new celestial beings have a choice between angel and devil, Dean considers going devil. The trouble is? He’s in love with the angel Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop The Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_reversebang**](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/) and based on [](http://chef-geekier.livejournal.com/profile)[**chef_geekier**](http://chef-geekier.livejournal.com/)’s art prompt located [HERE](http://chef-geekier.livejournal.com/65306.html). Title snagged from an Adrian Glynn song. Thanks to [](http://ongiara.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ongiara.livejournal.com/)**ongiara** for spell-checking.

“I don’t get why we need to learn all this crap about portals,” Dean complained in a not so subtle whisper. “It’s not like I’m ever going to need it.”

Castiel clenched his teeth, the chalk creaking on the blackboard as he applied too much pressure. When would he ever learn not to let it get to him? Not let _him_ get to him.

“Well,” Dean continued, getting louder. “At least the teacher is nice to look at.” He wolf-whistled, and Castiel cringed.

“Dean. I will see you after class.” Castiel’s gaze remained firmly fixed on the blackboard and he was proud of how steady his voice sounded.

Apparently that was all Dean had wanted, because he kept silent while Castiel finished his lesson. As soon as the choir chimed over the speakers to announce the end of class, the other students scurried out of the room. Dean propped his feet up on the table, his tail coming up to wave at Castiel suggestively.

“What seems to be the problem, Mr. C?” Dean asked.

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose. “I told you not to call me that. I am an angel, as you are fully aware. My name is Castiel. I do not require titles.”

“I’m sorry, Cas,” Dean leaned forward. “So, the usual?” He started unbuttoning his shirt.

“Dean. No!” Castiel held up a hand. “I meant to talk to you about your choice.”

“There’s nothing to talk about. It’s made.” Dean stopped with his buttons and curled in on himself defiantly.

“You’re barely nineteen. You still have two full years to make up your mind. Nobody requires you to choose now. And even if you think you are ready, nobody will be mad if you change your mind in a year and become…” Castiel trailed off.

“What? An angel like you?” Dean scoffed. “You know why I…”

“No,” Castiel interrupted. “You can never become like me. I was created, you were born. That’s why you can become so much more, so much better. Dean, if you choose…”

“Don’t.” Dean sat upright. “I know you think I’m good and noble, but I’m not. Sammy is…”

”Your brother is an anomaly,” Castiel’s voice had become colder, he couldn’t help it. He knew Sam was Dean’s brother, but Sam was tainted.

“Just because he chose at fourteen and already went through the ritual doesn’t mean he’s a freak. It just means he’s sure of himself. And besides, he’s way too smart for normal education anyways.” Dean raised his chin, clearly proud of his brother.

Castiel sighed, thinking back to when he’d first met Dean. He’d transferred schools because they had been afraid of him at his other school, even the teachers. His brother had just gone through the ritual and had been chosen to be trained by the Morningstar himself. Most angels believed he was the Anti-Christ incarnated, but Castiel still had hopes for young Sam. Just because you chose to be a demon, did not mean you automatically had to become evil as well.

Then he’d met Dean. Behind all the gruff exterior and all the trouble he got himself into, Castiel could see his goodness, see how pure he was. He never picked on anyone younger than him. On the contrary, Dean had gotten in many a fight protecting the weak. He may also goof around in class frequently, but he was an avid student.

And Castiel had been drawn to him like a moth to the flame. Maybe he harboured a little bit of a saviour complex, or maybe Dean’s rebellious side spoke to him, reminded him of himself back in his younger years. Of course it was against regulations, but there was nothing wrong with what they shared. Dean opened up to him and Castiel finally learned what it truly meant to be born celestial, what it meant to have a choice.

Almost a hundred years ago, their breed was dying out. There were no new angels. There couldn’t be. But then Metatron came up with a spell and a potion and a new generation was born. The problem was angels were not the only celestial beings. Lucifer and his fallen angels had been cursed to become devils, but the same blood still ran through their veins. It soon became clear that the new breed of celestial beings stood before a choice and a ritual was created.

Until they turned twenty-one, they could learn, look at all the angles, the bad that came with the good and the good that came with the supposed pure evil and then decide what they truly wanted to become. There was a big coming-of-age ceremony and another potion to cement their new true form. Sam had been the first to challenge that rule. Castiel just hoped others wouldn’t follow. The age had been set at twenty-one for a reason. You just couldn’t grasp it all before and maybe even that was too young.

Castiel was brought out of his reverie by a tug on his wrist. Dean’s tail. Castiel couldn’t help a small smile as he let himself be pulled closer.

“Come on, Cas. I know you like it when I do _this_.” The tail came up under Castiel’s shirt and pushed it up, caressing his stomach in the process.

Castiel shivered, reaching down to take a hold of Dean’s tail to keep it from exploring further. “That’s not the point. I’m fine with whatever form you choose, if that is truly your choice.”

“This is my choice,” Dean replied stubbornly.

“I know you, Dean. I’ve flown with you when you had wings. Are you really going to tell me you’re not going to miss that?” Castiel itched to take off his shirt and unfurl his wings to remind him.

Dean looked wistful. “You could take me flying, couldn’t you?”

“You’re going be afraid of heights when you complete your transformation. You’ll strive to live underground. You’re creatures of dirt and fire. You can’t soar up high anymore, you’ll freeze to death.” Castiel stroked Dean’s tail lovingly. It wasn’t the form per se. He could get used to it. But they could never be.

“So you’ll get a heatstroke when you visit me in my underground cave?” Dean frowned. “That’s ridiculous.”

“Dean, where do you think this is going?” Castiel asked, kneeling down in front of him. Dean’s wings had come out defiantly. But devils could only grow a perverted form, they wouldn’t support their weight. It was part of God’s punishment - to taunt them with what once had been.

Dean placed a hand in Castiel’s hair, caressing the silken strands. “I don’t know, Cas. As you said, I’m only nineteen…”

“So you’re old enough to choose what you want to be for the rest of your life, but not who you want to be with?” Castiel challenged.

“No, that’s not…” Dean trailed off. “You know I… you know I love you, Castiel.” Dean looked away as if he couldn’t bear to say the words. “And we’re already hiding. Nothing has to change.”

“Everything will change, Dean.” Castiel reached for Dean’s hand and kissed his palm. “Angels mate for life. You think I want to keep hiding you away for eternity? This is bad enough.”

“But dating a student is still acceptable? Dating a devil is not?” Dean pulled his hand back. “Now who’s being judgemental?”

“Neither is wrong in the eyes of God, as long as our love is pure. But if you become a devil, you will never be able to truly love me. To just love _me_.”

“Not all devils are promiscuous sluts. Seriously, Cas, you keep saying you’ll accept my choice, but do you even associate with devils?”

Castiel bit back his initial reply about them being amoral, devious creatures, the whole lot. “I’ll associate with you. And I’d like to meet your brother.”

Dean’s face brightened. “Sam’s coming to visit next week. I’ll introduce you. He’s not evil, you’ll see.”

Castiel smiled back. “That’s what prompted your sudden change in conviction though, isn’t it? You want to show your brother you’re just like him. You don’t want him to see you in your angel form.”

“Everything you said earlier.” Dean bit his lip. “He’s my brother. How can I become a different creature?”

“You’ll still share the same blood.” Castiel gripped Dean’s leg encouragingly. “It’s different for you. As I said before, you’re born, you have family, you have choices. But you’ll always be family, nothing can change that.”

“Still…”

”Dean. Just promise me one thing. Don’t rush this. Wait until you’re twenty-one, as is custom. In turn I promise to accept and support whatever choice you make.” He looked up hopefully.

“What is it to you, anyway?” Dean challenged.

“Because I love you, too, Dean. And I care for you. And…” Castiel blushed when Dean smirked at him. “And you know all of this.”

“I like to hear you say it.” Dean leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. Then he leaned back and let his tail sneak under Castiel’s shirt again. “Now where were we?”

“If you paid any attention in my class, you could create a portal and sent us to my bedroom.” Castiel winked.

“But that’s angel magic.” Dean’s tail drooped from where it had been nestled under Castiel’s shirt.

“Well you could always…” Castiel stopped himself when he saw Dean’s face. He shouldn’t trick him into changing forms. That would be wrong. Besides, he’d never admit it out loud, but Dean had a point earlier. The tail had a certain… charm. “Just tell me what to do and I’ll prepare it as per your instructions.”

Dean snorted. “Always the teacher, eh, Mr. C?”

“Why do you insist on calling me that?” Castiel complained.

“Because you’re cute when you get worked up.” Dean smirked and ruffled his hair.

Castiel had a reply on hand, but Dean actually looked at his notes and proceeded to talk Castiel through the spell.

When they landed in his bedroom, Castiel was rather proud. But if he told Dean that, it would spoil the mood. Besides, they were in his chambers now. Castiel wasn’t Dean’s teacher anymore. When they started out, this had been the rule. Castiel was just an equal outside the school, but inside the halls, there was a strict line. Of course Dean lived to break rules, and Castiel, it seemed, was powerless to his charms. Still. He felt better being in the privacy of his own four walls.

And he’d pushed Dean far enough for the day. Castiel sat down on his bed and opened his arms. “Alright, show me what you can do with that tail of yours, devil.”

Dean smirked and pushed at Castiel’s shirt again. Castiel helped him get it off all the way. “Show me your wings, angel.” Dean demanded.

With a sigh of relief, Castiel let them unfold and spread out widely. He flapped twice before pulling them back in a little. Dean looked at him in awe. He always got that look when looking at Castiel’s wings. But whenever he was in angel form himself, Castiel found he rarely seemed to admire himself. Maybe that was it. Dean didn’t think he deserved wings.

“Mmm,” Dean hummed. He knelt down on top of Castiel and carefully caressed the wings. “Can I?” he asked, tail wrapped around Castiel’s shoulder.

This was something they hadn’t done before. Dean was crafty with his tail, but he never strayed from Castiel’s skin. “Please,” he whispered in reply, a little nervous.

Dean hissed as soon as his tail was buried in Castiel’s wings. And Castiel could feel it, too. It burned, but not too badly. It was a weird kind of tingle. Not unpleasant, actually. He bit his lip and looked up at Dean, who looked equally stunned. He pulled him in for a deep kiss while Dean snaked through his feathers, exploring the structure of his wings with his tail. Castiel stroked back, welcoming him as best as he could.

The burn slowly spread and soon his whole body was tingling. Dean shivered against him and pulled his tail back. Castiel took a hold of it before Dean could hide it away and stroked it thoughtfully between his fingers. “Does it hurt?”

Dean shook his head. “It just got… too intense.”

Castiel let go and instead proceeded to kiss him. He unbuttoned Dean’s shirt the rest of the way and pushed it off his shoulders, bringing his wings forward to caress Dean’s naked back. Dean shivered again, but more pleasantly so. Castiel wrapped them up in a cocoon of white until Dean writhed against him restlessly.

Pulling his wings back, Castiel moved up the bed to give them more room. Dean’s tail was back, circling his nipples and pulling them gently. He moaned, his hands buried in Dean’s hair to keep him close. This he would miss, he had to admit.

Dean caressed Castiel’s back, going back to his wings ever so often. Meanwhile his tail had grown bolder and was trying to open Castiel’s pants unsuccessfully. They both broke apart on a laugh. “Much as you would like to pretend this is a third hand, devil, that’s not really how it works.” Castiel grinned and took pity on Dean, opening the buttons himself.

The tail immediately snaked inside his pants to wrap around his erection. Castiel let out a surprised yelp.

“Guess I’ll have to find other uses for it then, angel.” Dean nibbled at Castiel’s lower lip, his tail firmly wrapped around Castiel’s cock and moving forwards and backwards in a fluid motion.

Castiel gripped his shoulders. “Dean. Dean!” His fingernails raked down Dean’s back as he tried to get a hold of himself.

With a last squeeze, Dean let go. “Devil, one, angel, zero.”

With a sudden movement, Castiel wrapped his arms more firmly around Dean and used his wings to reverse their positions and hover over the bed for a second. He dropped Dean and fell down on top of him, pinning Dean’s hands above his head. He whispered a command and Dean’s hands were shackled above him.

Dean frowned. “Not fair using spells I haven’t learned yet.” He struggled futilely.

“Says who?” Castiel kissed his way down Dean’s chest, using his upper wing feathers to caress the skin his lips just left. Dean moaned and rolled a little to the side. When his tail came up to slap Castiel’s ass, Castiel knew why. “Brat,” He looked up at Dean, then bit down on Dean’s lower stomach, making him moan again.

Castiel unbuttoned Dean’s pants and slowly took them down. He paid close attention to the inside of Dean’s thighs, kissing and biting the sensitive skin. Dean writhed and eventually his tail let go of Castiel’s ass and came up to wrap around his own erection.

Castiel was about to snatch it away, but seeing the crestfallen look on Dean’s face, he didn’t. “So this is the real reason for the form, is it, Dean?” Castiel whispered. “More ways to get yourself off.” Castiel has never been a horny teenager, or actually, he’s never really been horny at all before he met Dean, but the deep blush on Dean’s cheeks still gave him some satisfaction.

Deciding to try something, Castiel fluttered his wings and caressed Dean’s cock along with the tail. Dean yelped and Castiel drew back. “Too much?”

“No,” Dean shook his head, biting his lip hard. “No, keep going. Just… please.”

Castiel carefully fluttered his wings again and if he could feel the slight burn, then so could Dean. He watched him carefully, his own erection painfully hard and getting harder with the way Dean was writhing and keening. When sweat broke out on Dean’s forehead, he decided it was enough.

Retracting his wings, Castiel swallowed Dean’s protests by replacing them with his lips instead. Now getting the attention he wanted, Dean’s tail made way for Castiel to engulf him fully. He slowly moved up and down, relaxing his throat and letting Dean hit the back of it.

He was so enraptured in Dean’s taste, that he didn’t even noticed the tail until it was back between his legs, poking at his entrance. Castiel let go with a shocked gasp.

“Too much?” Dean asked him this time and Castiel would bet he was now as equally flushed as Dean had been just minutes before.

He couldn’t say it though, he just shook his head and shucked out of his pants a little more.

Dean grinned at him. “You’re naughty, angel. Letting a devil do this to you.” His tail wormed its way forward, breeching Castiel’s entrance, and with a start, Castiel moved away. He couldn’t. He just couldn’t take it tonight.

Castiel whispered a new command and Dean’s restraints vanished. He moved up and placed his hands on Dean’s cheeks, holding him still for a deep, needy kiss. Then he turned them around so that Dean was on top again. “Next time,” Castiel promised, nipping Dean’s jaw.

“Whatever you say, angel.” Dean looked at him without mirth, stroking his cheek and leaning in for another, much softer kiss. And this was just the point Castiel had wanted to make. Dean was essentially good. He could have pushed and Castiel would have caved, but he didn’t.

Dean wrapped a hand around both of their erections and began stroking them. After a few paces, Castiel joined him, interlacing their fingers and creating a tunnel for the both of them to thrust through together.

They were kissing and panting, sharing each other’s breath until they both reached completion at the same time. Dean hummed in satisfaction and cuddled close. Castiel’s wings wrapped around them again, just as Castiel’s arms held Dean closely. Dean’s tail was back in his feathers, but now, for whatever reason, it just felt blissfully warm. No burn, just a comfortable pleasure.

“I’m sorry for pushing you, Cas.” Dean mumbled.

“Don’t be. You didn’t.” Castiel kissed his temple. “Besides, you know I need a good push every now and then.” It’s why Dean broke through his shell in the first place.

Dean chuckled softly. “Same here,” he admitted. “That’s why we’re so good for each other.”

There was no argument in that. Castiel let out a deep breath. “But what…”

“Don’t.” Dean interrupted him. “We’ll worry when the time comes.” There was a short pause. “Maybe… maybe when my brother is gone, I will make the switch again. You were right about the flying. I miss it. I should use every opportunity I still have, before I’m twenty-one.”

There were a lot of things Castiel could reply to that. But in the end, there was really only one thing to say. “Tomorrow, we’ll try to fly like this. Your tail certainly seems strong enough to hold on.”

Dean was silent. The expected chuckle didn’t come. Instead, he snuggled closer and placed a kiss upon Castiel’s heart. “I love you,” he whispered into his skin.

Castiel held on a little tighter and closed his eyes.


End file.
